The Spirit of Evil's Bane
by TheWelcomeStranger
Summary: A completed Triforce, a corrupted Hero, a Princess whose heart is broken. A terrifying dreamscape of what may come, and the choices that might make it real. Inspired by the artwork release for the new Legend of Zelda Wii 2010 game. Zelda and Link.


**The Legend of Zelda: Spirit of Evil's Bane**

Inspired by the artwork release for the new Wii 2010 game, and the Legend of Zelda 4 Life's theory, can be found through her page.

**Thank you:** Legend of Zelda 4 Life and ShippoTheCRAZYTREKKIE for excellent beta-reading. I took your words and made my story better.

_Italics _indicate thought, the speech of the Goddessess and the mental whisperings of the Spirit.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. No copyright infringement intended. Onward!

0o0

_Oh, the temptation of Power. _

0o0

The sun was setting over Hyrule, as its ruling Princess and the Hero walked among the trees of their extensive gardens. Golden beams of light still pierced the leaves, to leave dappled patterns on the soft floor of the forest. In a matter of minutes the first stars would alight in the sky. This, the most beautiful time of day, calmed her anxious mind a little.

"What is it that worries you?" her green clad companion murmured. As usual, he could sense what she was feeling.

"A vision." She replied. "It shows only shadows of the darkest hour Hyrule has ever seen." Zelda closed her eyes. "And, again, in our lifetime. For some time now, I've felt a growing unease within my heart. Not yet malevolent, but the fall into danger- we stand upon a precipice."

"Do you still believe the Goddesses will save us?" He asked.

She shot him a quick sideways glance at his prod at her faith.

"Link, perhaps now is not the time for this discussion. But yes, the peoples' continued faith in the Goddesses will pull us through such dark times."

He walked on in silence.

"What do you hold on to, Hero? Surely the gifting of the Triforce of Power in addition to your own was the will of the Three?" She considered him gravely now. He avoided answering her question as they walked a while.

"I am aware of the saying 'Power and Courage without Wisdom is the beginning of the destruction of Hyrule.'" He said, and then paused. "Scholars write that the Triforces are bound to the souls of their bearers, and these marks on our hands are only a manifestation of their presence. It is too much for one to bear." He looked away.

Zelda listened to the whispering of their feet on the rich soils a few steps then replied. "I believe that the pieces remain safe within you. I have pondered our joining the pieced Triforce together again in the Sacred Realm, to remain there untouched. But, the risk... is Ganon truly powerless without the Triforce of Power? I cannot let the sacred realm be pierced again, or to risk releasing him, not while we may hold these pieces safe." She walked on, looking only ahead.

"Link." She spoke again, softly now. "You could not bring about the destruction of Hyrule."

"When I'm not in your presence... I feel..." he hesitated, and his walking slowed.

"What ails you?" She slowed beside him, concerned. She reached out to him but he turned away gently, not accepting her comfort. She stopped and withdrew her hand.

"You say I hold the Triforce of Power because I am the most powerful who now walks this realm." He said. She nodded, and he asked, "Why did it not go to you, Crown Princess?*"

Raising an eyebrow at the title he never used, she continued his thought. "I was born into a position of power in this land. I am its ruler."

"Yes." He agreed.

"But you, you came from herding goats to defeating the most powerful Ganon to walk this earth...? Not by birth, magic, physical strength even, but will and determination has brought you renown as the Hero of our time. It may be that the Triforce of Courage... called to it, more so then Wisdom. I have no desire for Power, but, such is my position. It was never truly a choice." She sighed deeply.

"Yet you would remain Princess." He stated. _We all desire Power, _he thought_._ "My hands are heavy." He said. On his left hand, glowed two of the sacred triangles. "I feel... as if I did not have such a choice either, Zelda. I do not know if that is why I was granted it. Now, I would have the Triforce returned, whole, to the Sacred Realm. No one should bear this responsibility. Do you fear to lose your Wisdom?" He seemed eager for her response.

Zelda considered this. "I was chosen as Bearer of Wisdom for it was already present in a greater amount than Courage or Power." He seemed to tense at this sentence, but Zelda was thinking a little more. She continued. "Perhaps, it is no longer necessary for us to guard them so. I do not believe we would lose respect among our people for returning what had already been rightfully granted. But you, Hero. You do not fear to lose Courage?" she smiled at him more playfully now. He smiled back at her, their eyes now locked. He stopped and now took her hands in his.

"No. I would be rid of them." He said firmly.

_He looks relieved,_ she thought. She felt the warmth of their magic and the pull of his Triforces to hers. She briefly wondered if that might change if they were to make the Triforce whole again. But she loved him deeply, so why would it? It was only a passing thought.

He continued. "We two hold the Three- can it not be done? If I am the most powerful to walk now, what do we have to fear to return to the sacred realm with you by my side? It is not my choice to bear this burden." He seemed to wait anxiously for her response.

"Yes, you are right. It's a risk we should take. I did not know you felt this way. Would you leave now or on the morrow?" She looked up at the now ink black sky, the stars blazing with white fire.

He watched her. "I would leave now." _Oh, such faith she has in me, such trust. How am I so worthy? _

_She cannot hear the call of Power. It is what made her Crown Princess, what granted her Wisdom._

Doubt crept in to his mind._ Was it lust for power that granted me this Piece? She did not want it, and it came to me... is it in wanting her, I wanted the throne? _His heart was torn within him at such thoughts. _How can I doubt what I have felt so long?_ He frowned and flexed his left hand and felt the Triforces.

"Yes." She had agreed as he was thinking. Zelda took his left arm as he now searched for the legendary Ocarina of Time among his usual gear. The priceless heirloom had been a gift from her.

Warping to the Temple of Time took a matter of seconds. Zelda's gown rustled as she gently withdrew her arm from his. "Once you withdraw the Sword we will open the door of time together?" She asked. At no objection, she continued. "Please allow me to pray awhile." He nodded then headed for the room of the Master Sword.

Zelda knelt at the Altar of Time, her legs folded under her body and her hands folded gracefully in her lap. She closed her eyes and inclined her head, falling into the deep thought that opened her mind to the will of the Goddesses. Immediately her own carefully guarded mind assailed her and she let it.

_You felt affection and cared for him since the time that you were children. His protectiveness is beyond duty or fleeting desire. There is no need to fear losing him with the loss of your divine connection- yes; the pieces join your souls. It also joined them to Ganon. Perhaps, this is the right thing to do. Maybe this will alleviate the feeling of coming trouble. To do something, rather than nothing. _

Feeling steadier, Zelda progressed deeper into her trance-like state. She addressed Nayru, her patron Goddess. _My Lady,_ _I wish to know the meaning of my visions. I feel the dull ache of danger not fully formed, but speeding towards us alike an arrow from the bow. Is it truly wise to reunite the Triforce when the hour may soon come when we need your gifts? _

_You are in Danger now._ The Goddess spoke. Before Zelda could be alarmed, a ringing voice called to her.

_Crown Princess!_ Zelda looked up sharply. The voice was from beyond her mind, the usual whispers of the Goddess silenced by this, nearer, voice.

_I am the spirit of the Master Sword, forged by the Sages._ A slender, feminine being clad in silver hovered before her.

_I will not yield to the Chosen Hero. _

Zelda could only stare. It was absolutely unheard of!

_Only those pure of heart may lay their hands on me, the Blade of Evil's Bane. _

Zelda remembered the echo of Link's thoughts she had picked up as they had walked through the forest. He thought,

_Such faith she has in me... such trust..._

She had not thought of the implications. It just never ceased to amaze him, how she adored and loved him, such was his humble nature. But the thought now took a sinister meaning. The feeling of alarm grew within her, the feeling that had been growing... ever since Link had the Triforce of Power...

Unseen, Link had stopped trying to remove the Blade of Evil's Bane from its sacred home. Now, he stood, facing the Pedestal of Time, his back to Zelda. The Spirit of the Master sword vanished from Zelda's sight. Link's chest heaved.

Her guardian Goddess spoke now, urgently. Zelda heard echoes of regret from her sisters Din and Farore...

_You are in danger!_

She stood and rose, turning to face her Link, who now stood 5 paces away. She read fear and something she could not name, and perhaps there was a trick of the dim light because his eyes took on a strange gleam.

A new vision gripped her but she did not blink or start. An image of Link, his back to her, standing with his feet shoulder width apart. The Hylian shield is gripped in his left hand, his right arm starkly missing the master sword, but it is held open. The Spirit of the Master sword stands before her, blocking his back from view. She looks almost regretful. He is looking over his shoulder towards her- that same strange gleam in his eyes. There is fire and ice before him, and the meaning of the dreamscape was terrifying. A corrupted Hero.

In that instant of clarity saw the two choices before her, but he hadn't spoken yet.

Deny Link, and sunder from herself and her people from the beloved Hero of their land. Or trust him; grant him the full power of the Triforce.

To what end?

0o0

A/N *Short for Crowned Princess, which suits Zelda better than Queen, I think. Thanks for reading!


End file.
